Mi Historia
Drew Ryan Scott: 17 de Junio (Géminis) (de las Vegas) Algunos lo llaman loco, un chico muy divertido pero para nosotros es único e indescriptible. Está siempre alegre y feliz. Siempre sonriendo y con buen humor. Él también es divertido, enérgico, un poco loco, espástico, entretenido, hambriento, positivo y listo. Una persona muy aleatorio. Empezó a cantar con 5 años y su primera canción fue Ben de Michael Jackson. Tiene de altura 1'83 y su peso 68 kg. Escribió un par de canciones para muchos artistas famosos como: Willow Smith, Miley Cirus, Jonas Brothers, Cody Simpson, Charize y Pirámide de Liaz, Girlicious, Selena Gomez, Joey McIntyre (New Kids on the Block), Iyaz, Camp Rock 2, Big Time Rush, Disney's Starstruck, Jeremy Thurber, y muchos muchos más entre otros. Su color favorito es el Verde Lima. Su comida favorita es el queso sobre todo si es el queso Cheddar. No le gusta los cereales. Tiene mucho miedo a las arañas. Tiene miedo a las alturas. Tiene un perro que se llama Waffles. Es un gran fan del Panera Bread. De acuerdo con las personas él es 40% Heterosexual, 0% Bisexual y 60% Homosexual. Está obsesionado con su apariencia. Cada detalle de su vestuario siempre acompañado. De la cabeza a los pies. Le encanta coleccionar cosas zapatos, collares, accesorios, ropas, chaquetas... está un poco loco respecto a todo eso. Está enamorado de los coches (¡Más bien obsesionado!). Apodo en el grupo es Quirky Talker (Extravagante hablador). Le encantan los animales. Ama ir de compras. Es un adicto al trabajo. Le encanta la música. No le gusta los conflictos. El 2012 le asusta. Sólo bebe té helado o agua con mucho hielo. Le encanta los aliens. Le gusta las películas de Terror. Es fan de pop. Es un chico muy trabajador y lleno de ideas. Nació en Lafayette, Luisiana, Estados Unidos. Frase: "Solo un recordatorio para todos ustedes.... TODOS SOMOS IGUALES. No importa lo que alguien piense o cuál es su opinión, o lo que alguien más opine de ustedes... Todos somos iguales, todos lloramos, todos sangramos, todos perdemos a veces, a todos nos gustaría ser otra persona, nos hubiera gustado estar en otro lugar y tenemos el sueño de una vida perfecta. El papel de un ser humano es ir día a día para lograr una vida mejor para sí mismos y así lograr sus metas y hacer realidad sus sueños. Así que deben aceptar a todos y cada uno de ustedes. 'NO IMPORTA QUIÉN O QUÉ ERES'". Thomas Michael Fiss: 7 de Diciembre (Sagitario) (San Diego) Pero para nada menos importante VFC. Es él irresistible Tommy mejor conocido como Tom. Tiene de altura 1'80. Es más competente como guitarrista, después de haber estado jugando desde que tenía diez años, y perfeccionando sus habilidades en las competiciones de micrófono abierto en el área de San Diego. También toca la batería, el bajo, el piano y la trompeta. Tiene gusto ecléctico en la música y disfruta de todo tipo de música desde la clásica hasta el jazz hasta el rock. También disfruta de la pesca, camping, salto de acantilados y algo al aire libre. Creció en la playa, el surf y el patinaje. A los 6 años comenzó a navegar se abrió camino hasta competir como un patrón en los Juegos Olímpicos Junior. Además de formar parte en competiciones de surf. Frase: Mi familia y amigos significan vuelta a casa todo para mí. Siempre me apoyaron, incluso si voy contra la corriente. Su influencia es Dashboard, Black Eyed Peas. David Lei Brandt: 29 de Noviembre (Sagitario) (Indiana) Él más caliente del grupo. Tiene de altura 1'78. Canta y baila desde que era un niño pequeño. Lo de actuar lo lleva en la sagre. Le encanta la comedia y el drama. Empezó a enseñar danza por todo el país. Sus padres se divorciaron y tiene un hermanastro. Le gusta salir por la noche, practicar deportes y le encanta comer Sushi. Le encanta bailar. No me des un suelo y unos espejos, no me verías durante un rato. Le encanta salir por la noche. No puedo estar encerrado mucho tiempo. ¡Me volvería loco! Sus colores favoritos son el negro y el blanco. Dice que combina con cualquier cosa. Es un chico de familia. Le encanta conocer gente nueva. Le gusta practicar deporte. En una primera cita genial no debería haber planes... Solo ser una aventura espontánea, sin embargo se acaba. Le gusta la leche de almendras. Le gusta el cereal Applejacks. Admira el fallecido Michael Jackson. También le gusta Prince. Familia, Felicidad, y divertirse significa mucho para él. Nació en Evansville, Indiana. Frase: La vida es demasiado corta para no ser espontáneo. Bobby Charles Edner: 5 de Octubre (Libra) (California) Él más pequeño del grupo. Tiene de altura 1'69. Él primero comenzó a actuar a los nueve años de edad. Tenía varios papeles en películas como un niño. Sus padres son Robert Edner y Cindy Edner. Tiene una hermana menor que se llama Ashley Edner. Apodo en el grupo es Spy Kid (Chico espía). Su color favorito es el rojo. Su comida favorita es la pizza y comida mexicana. Le gusta ir a ver películas y salir con sus amigos. Es el vocero de Vann en la versión británica del juego Final Fantasy XII de la PS2. Le gusta jugar a basquet, golf y estar con sus amigos. Películas: Spy Kid 3-D como Francis, Ayer por la noche como él peligro más extraño Kid, La musa como Boy en la casa de Sarah, El sexto sentido como Kyle, El juicio de Viejo Drum como Charlie Carga Jr. Dumb Luck como Kevin Hitchcock, La promesa de Penny como Dustin Farnsworthy, El día el mundo terminado como Ben Miller/McCann, Haunted Lighthouse como Edgar, Bienvenido al paraíso como Hayden Laramie, Paso a paso como Kid, Ellen como Kid, Salvados por la campana: La nueva clase como la Pequeña Zack, Baywatch como Tyler, Profiler como Ryan Andrews, Chicago hope como Young Boy, Maggie Winters como Casey, ER como Zach, The Pretender como Ryan Wells, Siete Días como Vince Collins, Estrellas de cine como Marty Fineman, Tocado por un ángel como Jimmy Avery, Ley Marcial como Zach Tyler, Then Came Usted como Young Aidan, Tito como Tommy, Charmed como Ari, Providence como Edward Joyce, MADtv como Michael, La agencia como Mark Steward, Siete en el paraíso como Frank, La crónica como Victor Clark, Filadelfia como Benjamin Beck, La División como Bar Mitzvah Estudiante, JAG como Thommy Akers, Birds of Prey como de 10 años de edad, guy, La juez Amy como Jesse Monk, Do Over como Larry Najman, Verónica Mars como Justin Smith (Meet John Smith, la primera temporada, Episodio tres), Switched aat Bird como Avery, Hey Arnold! : The movie como Jay, Samurai Jack Kid como Tall, Pinocho 3000 como Jake, The Seventh Sense como Kyle, un niño que puede ver a los gays. Una parodia cómica de una película muy bien conocida, Final Fantasy XII y Dissia 012 Final Fantasy como Vann, y, entre muchas muchas más. Nació en Downey, California, Estados Unidos. Su influencia es Switchfoot o Chris Brown. Jayk Andrew Purdy: 7 de Agosto (Leo) (de las Vegas) Es él más mayor del grupo. Él tiene una personalidad única que añade elegancia y estilo. Canta desde que tiene 9 años. Y lo lleva desde las venas. Tiene de altura 1'84. Le encanta el cine y la comedia. Es un gran coleccionista de DVD. Es una bellísima persona y aporta su propio estilo y su don al grupo. Tiene un perro Pitbull que se llama Winston. Por el momento está estudiando y quizá después pruebe a actuar. Tiene muchas gorras. Se ve raro sin una de ellas en su cabeza. Le encantan las calaveras y los huesos cruzados. Su color favorito es el rojo. Apodo en el grupo es Bad Boy (Chico malo). Su comida favorita es pollo y Sushi. Le gusta dar abrazos. Obsesionado con el número 7 y con calaveras y huesos cruzados y sombreros. Su hermano menor es Drew. Le gusta las galletas y los helados de crema. Le gusta llevar calcetines nuevos cada día. Descrito al tener la mejor sonrisa. Él desarrolló una pasión por la música en la escuela de Secundaria. Anteriormente le encantaba jugar al béisbol. Se le conoce como el bromista. Nació en Nevada, en las Vegas. Su influencia es Stevie Wonder.